


Ghiaccio e fuoco

by ImperialPair



Series: Ieri, Oggi, Domani... [4]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-11
Updated: 2017-02-11
Packaged: 2018-09-23 15:50:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9664226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImperialPair/pseuds/ImperialPair
Summary: Titolo: Ghiaccio e fuocoFandom: Fairy TailPairing: Gray x NatsuChallenge: P0rnfest!Prompt: bacioOOC





	

**Author's Note:**

> Il ghiaccio e il fuoco non potevano coesistere assieme, era sempre stato così e gli stessi Gray e Natsu che governavano i due elementi n’erano stati sempre convinti...

Il ghiaccio e il fuoco non potevano coesistere assieme, era sempre stato così e gli stessi Gray e Natsu che governavano i due elementi n’erano stati sempre convinti: allora come mai in quell’istante i loro corpi si stavano cercando in quella maniera?  
Ai due maghi sembrava strano che stessero fremendo sentendo le reciproche mani muoversi sulle rispettive erezioni. Era come se fossero controllati da qualcun altro e probabilmente uno dei loro compagni aveva usato un qualche strano incantesimo che stava ottenendo quegli strani effetti su di loro, ma non potevano sapere se fosse davvero così o se fossero i loro corpi a suscitare qualche strano e oscuro incanto.  
I gemiti che risuonavano nell’aria, gli stessi che in qualche modo nessuno dei due riusciva a trattenere, avrebbero potuto richiamare l’attenzione di qualche fata ma non avevano la forza necessaria per trattenerli e non ne conoscevano il motivo.  
“Cosa ci sta succedendo” pensarono all’unisono mentre continuavano a masturbarsi senza sosta. “Dobbiamo fermarci!”  
Senza rendersene conto, forse per colpa della strana atmosfera che si era creata o per colpa dell’incantesimo misterioso, si erano ritrovati così vicini da sentire i loro respiri l’uno addosso all’altro e qualcosa in loro li spinse a fare un gesto inaspettato: le loro labbra si avvicinarono e finirono per catturarsi a vicenda in bacio a cui nessuno riuscì a sottrarsi e che terminò solo quando entrambi raggiunsero il culmine del piacere eiaculando sulle reciproche mani.  
Sì! Senza dubbio era colpa di un malefici n’erano certi.


End file.
